


Забыть...

by countbars



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Geralt, M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countbars/pseuds/countbars
Summary: Ведьмак Лето сыграл слишком важную роль.





	Забыть...

В памяти Геральта нет места мерцанию желтых кошачьих глаз. Ведьмак Лето сыграл слишком важную роль. И Белый Волк стремится ее забыть, пряча осколки воспоминаний за ароматом сирени и крыжовника.  
Но тело не обманешь. Губы помнят жаркие сухие поцелуи под безучастным звездным небом, когда казалось, что надежды нет. Пальцы до сих пор ощущают подушечками крестообразный шрам на лбу — подарок Ослизга. Геральту хочется забыть, и все же он бережно хранит воспоминания о желтых ведьмачьих глазах, сверкавших во тьме шальным блеском.  
Эти воспоминания, словно причудливая мозаика, мучают Волка по ночам острыми осколками прошлого.  
Сегодняшняя ночь — не исключение. И ведьмак, словно приговоренный, ждет своей участи со смирением. Ждет, когда из туманной дымки сна возникнут широкие горячие ладони и с силой огладят бока, заставляя его тело изнывать от желания. И Лето во снах никогда не останавливается на достигнутом. Гладит, сдавливает, изучая Геральта. И тот, в который раз проклиная себя за отзывчивость, дрожит в ожидании. В этих безумных снах он всегда ведомый.  
И его терпение вознаграждается россыпью горячих поцелуев обветренных тонких губ на покрытой шрамами коже. И это рождает в теле раскаленный пламень, растекающийся вместе с кровью. И вот уже Белый Волк почти скулит, нашаривая ладонями голову Лето. Тот понимает все без слов, терзает губы в агрессивном поцелуе и почти вытрахивает языком. И ривиец льнет к нему, подстегивая, позволяя втягивать себя в любое безумие, которое только взбредет ведьмаку змеиной школы.  
Но, когда Лето берет его, он поразительно аккуратен и внимателен. Геральт, лежащий на животе, почти в нетерпении подается бедрами навстречу, подстегивая мужчину действовать. И даже с каким-то затаенным облегчением ощущает так необходимую ему в данную минуту наполненность.  
Ведьмак Змеи непредсказуем. Сейчас он имеет Белого Волка почти с садистской медленностью. Но даже ведмаки не бывают из стали, и, видя — чувствуя — нетерпение ваттхерна, он давит своей широкой сильной ладонью на шею, вынуждая сильнее прогнуться в пояснице, и срывается на полубезумный рваный ритм, трахая Геральта до цветных звезд в глазах.  
Волк принимает все, что может дать ему Лето, кончая себе в кулак…  
Геральт просыпается, не в силах унять бешено скачущее сердце. И, утыкаясь лицом в ладони, ненавидит себя за то, что не может так же ненавидеть Убийцу Королей. Его тело горит, а член требует внимания к себе. С обреченным стоном монстробой принимается унимать желания тела. Скрупулезно сохраняя в памяти воспоминания об одной единственной ночи…


End file.
